Computer systems and related technology have impacted many aspects of society. Indeed, a computer system's ability to process information has transformed the way we both live and work. As an example, computer systems can be coupled to one another and to other electronic devices to form both wired and wireless computer networks. Using these networks, computer systems and other electronic devices can stream electronic data amongst themselves. This streamed electronic data is often referred to as simply a “data stream,” and a data stream may include multiple “events.” Notably, an event is an identified occurrence that is present within a data stream. For example, an event may be the detection of a data packet that is formatted to include certain pre-defined characteristics.
As the number of connected (whether wired or wireless) computer systems (e.g., laptops, desktops, tablets, smartphones, smart watches, Internet of Things (IoT) devices, and so forth) continues to increase, the amount of streamed data also continues to increase. As such, the desire for individuals and companies to derive timely insights regarding such data is also growing rapidly.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is provided to illustrate only one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.